IBC-13 beefs up primetime with new shows, incluidng 'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo'
January 23, 2014 As preparation for its upcoming 54th anniversary, this 2014 as IBC-13 announced the revision of their quality programming among the competing networks through Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, will now fighting form as they beef up their primetime with a new and exciting line up of shows which starts this January. Getting into the ratings game with ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA Telebabad is IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime as they gained some attention for loyal viewers. Janella Salvador is a big star of IBC-13 in a first ever fantasy series (Janella in Wonderland). IBC stars are joined on stage by Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. With the first ever fantasy series Janella in Wonderland topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador having its pilot last January 6 (Monday), IBC-13 is making a splash in the local TV scene this January. This fantaserye begin the story of Janella, a girl who will transform into a mermaid tale under the sea. Wherein the story about mermaids and sea creatures for the underwater fantasy because of the underwater scenes, Janella crowed as the Princess of the Sea. Janella and her dolphin friend Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) set off on an undersea adventure to rescue from Oceana. With help from her mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. She joined by Marlo Mortel,Andrei Felix, Roxee B, Sam Y.G. and Kat Alano as Calissa. Janella in Wonderland airs from Monday to Friday at 7:45PM, premiered last January 6. Serving as hosts at the trade show of IBC are Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus. IBC's Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi The rest of IBC-13's roster of stars led by Joey de Leon. Other new shows were introduced by the network like APO Tanghali Na!, Tasya Fantasya, the much-awaited return of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and The Million Second Quiz. APO Tanghali Na!, the newest noontime variety show premiered on January 25 and aired from Monday to Friday at 12 high noon. Hosted by the much-awaited return of of OPM icon trio APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) with their co-hosts are Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Ramon Bautista, Bianca Manalo, Alfred Vargas and Brod Pete. During the weekend, Panalo Weekend will also launch the newest fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya and returning drama anthology Love Notes. Tasya Fantasya, the newest fantasy anthology series of IBC-13 featuring the well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure. The first episode will be a story about Rapunzel, an 18-year old young girl who becoming a princess to be played by the newest Kapinoy star Yassi Pressman with Andre Paras as her leading men. It will premiere on Saturday, January 25, from 7PM to 8PM. Meanwhile, Love Notes is hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango returns to Philippine television after 13 years, featuring weekly real-life love stories through letter sending. Love Notes makes its first airing, with its first episode Love at First Sight, featuring Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and her 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga. It will premiere also on Saturday, January 25, from 8PM to 9PM. Robi Domingo is set to host in his own game show The Million Second Quiz. The local version of the US top-rating game show which boasts of its quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake. It follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. The Million Second Quiz will be premiered on January 26 and aired every Sundays from 7PM to 8PM after the PBA games. Still, the primetime line-up of IBC-13 led by the PBA, on Wednesday and Friday from 4:30PM to 6:30PM and 8:30PM to 10:30PM, on Saturday from 4PM to 6PM and Sunday from 3PM to 7PM. Under this development on IBC-13, as we hope that local TV scene is enlivened beyond a two-network worlds. After all, TV5 and RPN-9 are also doing with their own programming. With all these new shows introduced and launched for 2014, the network executives are quite positive the station will again be the dominant factor in local broadcasting. Four new local shows and new four Nickelodeon animated series, plus the first-ever fantasy series featuring Janella as a mermaid appear to the powerful shows that putting IBC-13 as a competitor on the edge. After the launch of Panalo Weekend, IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi assures Filipino audiences that the country's third leading network is ready to entertain during time slots when more people are hooked up on television; during weekends and primetime. "Our primetime will be different as you can see. It will be full of fantasy, drama, comedy, and action because of our series. IBC-13 is serious in getting more share of the total ratings", Dyogi added. A new set of shows will be conceptualized in the first quarter of 2014. Cesar Montano and Kat Alano IBC's primetime princess Janella Salvador pictured here with Marlo Mortel and Andrei Felix Superstar Circle alumni Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson This blogger with now certified Kapinoy star Marlo Mortel